El inminente caso del líder del gimnasio
by Cotton Blue
Summary: Una serie de asesinatos se han identificado en Hoenn, y esta vez Mitsuru tendrá que descubrir la verdad de todo esto. ¿Podrá encontrar al causante?
**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños**

 **Advertencias: Esta historia está narrada en primera persona, por Mitsuru/Wally. Es posible que hayan descripciones gráficas de violencia.**

 **Nota: Este fanfic participa en "Who are you?" del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak".**

 _¿Se podrá llegar a la verdad?_

* * *

Hoenn; región del mundo pokémon conocida por sus grandes concursos y su vegetación, siendo uno de los lugares más verdes que se podrán encontrar. Aquella región fue víctima de los atentados de los equipos Magma y Aqua hace unos años atrás debido a una discusión entre la tierra y el mar, logrando despertar a Kyogre y Groudon, pero fueron controlados por dos chicos bastante jóvenes que no sabían mucho de la vida pero tenían el espíritu y misión de volver a encontrarse.

En este tiempo también se había despertado el tercer pokémon legendario; Rayquaza, el cual fue controlado por un líder de gimnasio, pero murió en el intento. Gracias a los habitantes, pudo revivir debido al poder de Celebi, luego de eso todos siguieron con sus vidas normalmente, mientras los dos jóvenes Dex Holders viajaban por el mundo para cumplir sus sueños.

Actualmente Hoenn está en buenas condiciones, aunque siempre hay uno que otro problema que debe ser resuelto por uno de los tres Dex Holders correspondientes de la región, lamentablemente Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald se encuentran de viaje por Kanto y no es posible llamarlos porque están en otra misión mucho más importante, así que esta vez yo tendré que hacer el trabajo solo…

Un lunes como cualquier otro empezaba nuevamente y debía levantarme temprano para entrenar a mi equipo por si ocurría alguna situación que no pudiera controlar. Peinaba mi cabello verde y me ponía un poco de gel, junto a unos pantalones grises, una sudadera azul clara y una camisa blanca, ropa confeccionada por mi mejor amigo. A primera hora de la mañana ya estaba en el Bosque Petalia efectuando un combate, acompañado de la armonía de la naturaleza.

— ¡Bien hecho, Kiruru! –dije eufórico al ver que mi Gallade había derrotado al pokémon de mi rival.

— Oye… qué malo eres –se quejó y guardó a su Spheal en la pokébola.

Aquella chica en frente mío estaba cruzada de brazos con una expresión de desaprobación, no era a alguien que le gustara perder batallas pokémon, sobre todo cuando se trataba de enfrentarnos. Lo único que hice es disculparme, a pesar de que estábamos en un entrenamiento pedido especialmente por ella, realmente era una chica difícil de tratar porque parecía querer algo y luego lo dejaba para entusiasmarse por otra cosa.

Mientras calmaba su enfado sin razón, escucho levemente el sonido de un móvil, de seguro debía ser el MultiNav. Lo saqué de mi pantalón y pude ver que Senri-san me estaba llamando, posiblemente para una nueva tarea.

— Senri-san, ¿hay una nueva misión?

— Sí… es mejor que vengas al gimnasio –dijo seriamente como siempre.

— Está bien

— Y solo…

— ¿Solo? –pregunté algo extrañado, ya que Haruna-san siempre me acompañaba.

— Te explicaré acá

Corté la llamada e inmediatamente ella se posó a mi lado de forma curiosa, preguntándome lo que quería Senri-san. No pude darle mucha información porque tampoco sabía para qué me necesitaba, pero debía ser algo extremadamente grave para llamarme tan sólo a mí.

— Luego me dices… –sonó algo deprimida.

— Claro, nos vemos después

Tomé algunas cosas que había traído en mi bolso y me marché hacia el Gimnasio Petalia, dejando a Haruna-san entrenando por su cuenta. Recorrí calmadamente el bosque a pesar de que Senri-san me había llamado para una misión, pero era imposible no sentirme en paz con el ruido que hacían las hojas de los árboles al mecerse al son de la brisa, como los pequeños pokémon que se aparecían en los arbustos y corrían de un lado a otro jugando entre sí. Siempre quise admirar este paisaje en mi infancia pero no podía por mi condición física, mas el tiempo pasó y mis pulmones se mejoraron considerablemente, logrando ir a cualquier lugar sin importar mi salud.

Llegué unos pocos minutos más tarde al gimnasio, así que abrí la puerta y observé mi alrededor para encontrar una silueta o sombra de Senri-san. Entré y no parecía haber rastros de él, tal vez ya se había aburrido de esperarme…

— Mitsuru, tardaste en llegar –se apareció detrás de mí, causándome un pequeño susto.

— L-lo siento, tomé una caminata larga… –intentaba excusarme.

— No te preocupes, eso no es importante ahora –caminó unos pasos por delante de mí y se paseó por el lugar.

— Cierto… ¿Cuál es la misión? –me volteé y esperé su respuesta.

— Un asesinato –dijo fríamente.

— ¿U-un asesinato?

— Un líder de gimnasio fue asesinado.

Clavó su mirada sin un punto fijo, notando algo de tristeza en sus palabras. ¿Un líder de gimnasio había sido asesinado? ¿Cómo era posible eso? Claramente Senri-san quería que examinara aquel caso, y la razón por la cual dijo que viniera solo, si Haruna-san se enteraba de esto, podía perjudicarla por lo sensible que era. Esta vez era mi turno de descubrir la verdad de un acto horrible, porque aunque tuviera 17 años, tenía la valentía y seguridad para hacerlo por mi cuenta.

 _Yo desenmascaré al asesino._


End file.
